Nyawa Ketiga
by violet autumn
Summary: [Books: Hidamari no Kanojo] "Aku akan menemani Kousuke sampai kapanpun," Mao pernah berkata seperti itu, dan Kousuke mengerti. Mao benar-benar akan melakukan apa yang sudah ia katakan, tak peduli sosoknya sekarang seperti apa. untuk challenge #WBD2014


DISCLAIMER: Hidamari no Kanojo © Koshigaya Osamu

WARNING: alternate-ending, spoiler untuk yang belum baca novelnya.

untuk challenge #WBD2014 dengan prompt: musim gugur.

* * *

**Nyawa Ketiga**

violet autumn

* * *

Langkah kaki yang yakin dan penuh keberanian, mata yang menatap sekumpulan anak perempuan yang sedang tertawa-tawa dan menjahili siswi lain itu dengan pandangan kesal. Okuda Kousuke sendiri sebenarnya tak mengerti apa alasan dibalik tindakan heroiknya yang tak biasa ini.

"Okuda-kun! Apa maksudmu, hah? Dasar pengganggu!" salah satu dari mereka, yang berambut panjang kemudian berkata dengan nada jengkel dan suara melengking setelah anak laki-laki kelas 2 SMP itu merampas bungkusan mentega dari tangan si gadis.

"Sudah cukup!"

Peringatan itu hanya ia maksudkan untuk membuat yang bersangkutan berhenti, namun pada akhirnya suara Kousuke malah menggema ke seluruh kelas dan membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah mereka. Ushioda—yang rambutnya sekarang berlumur mentega—mulai tersenyum kecut dan wajahnya tak enak dilihat.

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil berdiri disamping Kousuke dengan wajah bodoh. Rambut pendeknya yang berpotongan aneh seperti habis di pangkas juga berlumuran mentega, dan ini semua karena ulah Ushioda.

"...Kubilang sudah cukup."

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah. Orang-orang di sekitar masih saling bertukar tatapan heran, dan Ushioda masih melihat kearah Kousuke dengan senyum mencemooh diwajahnya.

Gadis itu kemudian tertawa mengejek, "Apa? Kau mau sok jadi pahlawan?"

Ushioda kemudian merampas bungkusan mentega tadi dari tangan Kousuke, namun anak laki-laki itu mengambilnya kembali dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Gadis berambut panjang itu membelalakkan mata heran.

Beberapa detik kemudian, orang-orang bisa mendengar suara keresak kertas pembungkus mentega dan Okuda Kousuke bisa merasakan bagaimana mentega berwarna kuning itu terasa hangat dan lembut di sela-sela jarinya. Watarai Mao—gadis aneh disamping Kousuke—tak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi sejak tadi. Ushioda kemudian berteriak panik dengan suara melengking dan langsung berlari menuju koridor. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai lengket oleh mentega.

Bersama ibunya, Kousuke dipanggil ke ruang guru dan dinasehati ini-itu esok harinya oleh wali kelas. Kemudian mereka berdua berakhir didepan pintu masuk kediaman keluarga Ushioda. Anak laki-laki itu masih ingat bagaimana sosok pucat ibunya dengan rendah hati menundukkan kepala berulang kali dan meminta maaf atas perbuatan anak laki-lakinya.

Kepala sekolah berkata pada ibunya bahwa hal yang seperti Kousuke lakukan sudah biasa di kalangan remaja sekarang ini. Ibunya hanya mengangguk, sementara anak laki-laki berambut pendek itu memasang raut wajah kesal karena mengerti kenapa hanya ia yang dipanggil ke ruang guru padahal wali kelasnya sudah pasti tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mao juga ada disana dengan rambut berminyaknya, kan? Namun Kousuke mengerti akan lebih mudah bagi wali kelasnya untuk membereskan Kousuke saja sebagai kasus 'Siswa yang Mengamuk' daripada harus memanggil serta Ushioda dan teman-temannya, hal ini akan menyeret seluruh siswa di kelasnya kedalam kasus penindasan karena mereka tak pernah mau menerima Mao. Tidak, bukan berarti Kousuke senang berteman dengan gadis aneh itu. Ia hanya tak bisa melihat orang lain ditindas seperti itu didepan matanya, perbuatan teman-teman sekelasnya kali ini sudah keterlaluan.

Dan setelah insiden mentega itu, entah bagaimana caranya, Kousuke yang jadi si orang jahat.

Sapaan selamat pagi yang setiap hari ia dapatkan ketika masuk kelas berganti dengan tatapan aneh dan cemoohan dari sebagian teman-teman sekelasnya. Sementara sebagian yang lain tak mau lagi berbicara pada anak itu karena takut, mereka mulai menganggap Kousuke makhluk mengerikan yang akan berbahaya jika sedang marah. Teman-teman dekatnya yang dulu sering diajak berbicara tentang macam-macam hal sekarang tak mau berbicara dengannya lagi.

Semua orang menjauhi Kousuke.

Tak ada lagi anak laki-laki di kelas mereka yang memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, semua orang memanggilnya Okuda-kun.

Tak ada lagi teman-temannya yang biasa berbicara macam-macam tentang kereta api, tentang acara TV tadi malam, tentang manga yang baru dijual di toko buku dekat sekolah.

Tak ada lagi teman-teman yang satu meja dengannya setiap jam makan siang datang.

Kousuke sudah sering melihat segerombolan anak-anak berhenti bicara saat dia melintas.

Hal itu membuatnya merasa dikucilkan dan kesepian.

"Kousuke-kun, boleh aku minta ajarkan soal pecahan?"

Untuk pertama kali setelah beberapa minggu, seseorang di kelas kembali memanggilnya Kousuke dan berbicara dengannya. Sekalipun orang itu adalah Watarai Mao yang awalnya juga dianggap Kousuke sebagai seorang pengganggu dan topik pembicaraan pertama mereka adalah tentang soal pecahan yang seharusnya sudah dikuasai murid sekolah dasar, dalam hatinya Kousuke merasa bersyukur.

Musim gugur di usianya yang ketigabelas ketika seorang gadis aneh berambut pendek dan mata yang menatap tak fokus layaknya seorang idiot datang padanya dengan seulas senyum yang tulus, senyum yang tak biasa ada di wajahnya yang selalu tanpa ekspresi.

xxx

"Aku Watarai Mao."

"Oh."

Ia mengucapkan sepatah kata itu pada Kousuke sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya. Meninggalkan si teman sekelas yang masih membulatkan mulut dengan ekspresi heran.

Watarai Mao pindah ke sekolah mereka pada semester akhir di kelas satu. Tubuhnya lebih kecil daripada kebanyakan teman sekelas yang lain dan saat itu ia memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas dengan suara yang kecil dan terbata-bata. Awalnya, orang-orang mengira bahwa Mao adalah anak perempuan yang mungil dan manis. Namun kemudian banyak teman-teman sekelas mengira Mao memiliki keterbelakangan mental dikarenakan sikap aneh dan penampilannya.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut pendek yang sama sekali tidak mengikuti model yang sedang tren dan tampak dipotong dengan asal-asalan, poninya rata dan rambut hitamnya cuma sebatas leher. Seragam sekolahnya seringkali tampak tak rapi dan penampilannya secara keseluruhan memberikan kesan dekil. Ditambah lagi ia sangat jarang merespon setiap omongan orang-orang yang mengajaknya bicara dan nilai-nilai pelajarannya tak satupun yang bagus.

Mao mendapat julukan Anak Paling Bodoh Di Sekolah hanya dalam beberapa minggu setelah ia pindah.

Ia selalu membuat kesalahan saat menulis huruf kanji, sekalipun yang paling mudah. Pada pelajaran olahraga, ia mengacaukan timnya dalam lomba lari estafet. Saat pelajaran matematika, ia bahkan tak mampu memecahkan soal tingkat sekolah dasar. Ketika belajar kesenian, tak satupun objek mampu ia gambar dengan baik dan tak satupun lagu yang ia hapal untuk bisa dinyanyikan.

Kemudian, teman-teman sekelas mulai menindas dan mengganggunya.

"Mao suka berjalan-jalan disekitar kompleks perumahan sambil telanjang kalau malam hari."

"Mao itu bukan anak kandung orangtuanya."

Kedua hal itu adalah gosip paling top yang beredar soal Mao hingga mereka naik kelas. Kousuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau merespon perkataan Mao, dan Mao adalah satu-satunya yang mau berbicara dengan Kousuke. Mereka masih menjalani kehidupan SMP yang berat hingga kelas 3, Mao sebagai anak bodoh yang tak bisa diajak bekerjasama dan Kousuke anak laki-laki si tukang marah yang mengerikan.

Setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah, mereka menghabiskan waktu di taman bermain dekat sekolah yang sangat sepi. Hanya ada satu pohon ginkgo tua yang besar dan teduh ditengah-tengahnya juga sebuah perosotan kecil yang masih bisa dinaiki Mao. Mereka berbicara banyak hal, tentang pelajaran hari ini, tentang masakan di kantin untuk makan siang tadi, tentang masa kecil mereka dulu, walaupun yang bercerita hanya Kousuke karena Mao bahkan tak bisa mengingat apa-apa yang terjadi sebelum dirinya menginjak usia 13 tahun.

Kousuke selalu ingin menanyakan perihal gosip-gosip itu pada Mao. Namun ia terlalu takut untuk mendengar jawabannya. Bagaimana jika gadis itu bilang, "Ya. Aku memang suka jalan-jalan sambil telanjang."? Kousuke bisa-bisa kehilangan satu-satunya teman yang bisa membuatya sedikit tenang. Kousuke ingin Mao menjadi anak yang normal. Namun ia rasa itu masih terlalu lama, dan Mao yang sekarang mau menemaninya saja ia sudah sangat bersyukur.

"Terima kasih."

Suara gadis itu terdengar pelan, beriringan dengan suara gemerisik daun ginkgo yang gugur satu-satu hingga menyentuh tanah, lalu bergesekan dengan angin.

"Kenapa?"

Mao duduk dibagian bawah perosotan sambil menunduk, Kousuke menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Karena Kousuke tidak pernah mengabaikanku."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kousuke tahu-tahu sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Mao. Gadis aneh itu membelalakkan mata hitamnya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya juga melakukan hal yang sama setelah sebelumnya hampir menutup mata.

Kousuke mendorong tubuh Mao menjauh dan gadis itu masih heran. Kedua tangan menutupi mulutnya yang masih merasakan sensasi aneh disana. Sementara pikiran Kousuke penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Kenapa ia melakukan itu? Kenapa ia tidak mengatakan 'sama-sama' seperti biasa?

Tidak. Ucapan terima kasih itu bukan hal yang biasa. Mao mengatakan itu dari dasar hatinya, dan Kousuke bisa tahu kalau ia mungkin mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan ucapan terima kasih itu. Sementara si pemuda tak tahu harus membalas seperti apa, jadi secara refleks ia memilih tindakan karena tak mengerti apa yang harus ia ucapkan jika membalas ucapan Mao tadi dengan kata-kata.

Setelah itu, Kousuke bisa merasakan perasaan aneh yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Namun ia kembali melihat Mao, dan gadis itu masih bisa diam dengan ekspresinya yang biasa, dengan mata yang suka melihat kesana-kemari.

Mereka menghabiskan sore itu dengan lebih tenang daripada biasanya. Tak ada canda tawa yang terdengar hingga ke jalanan diseberang taman seperti biasanya. Keduanya hanya bercakap-cakap seadanya. Ditemani suara daun-daun yang jatuh dan angin musim gugur yang mulai terasa dingin, sambil bersandar pada pohon ginkgo yang daunnya sudah menguning.

Di musim gugur pada usianya yang ke-14, Kousuke merasa terganggu dengan perasaan aneh yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

xxx

"Watarai Mao?"

"Ya. Dan kau pasti Ko—Oh, bukan. Maksudku Okuda-kun."

Okuda Kousuke mengucek kedua matanya sambil kembali melihat nametag yang terpasang dipakaian wanita berambut ikal sebahu yang ada dihadapannya. Ini bukan Mao yang dia kenal 12 tahun yang lalu.

Dari wanita itu memancar kesan cerdas dan tenang. Senyumnya ramah dan wajahnya cantik. Wanita itu bekerja di perusahaan _lingerie_ yang bekerjasama dengan kantor periklanan tempat Kousuke bekerja. Dan dalam rapat perusahaan ini, mereka pertama kali dipertemukan dalam 12 tahun terakhir. Namun ini bukan Mao yang ia kenal.

"Benar ini Mao?"

"Ya! Hei, apa Okuda-kun sudah lupa bagaimana rupaku?"

Mao bukan lagi gadis empatbelas tahun dengan potongan rambut yang seperti habis dipangkas dan selalu berpenampilan dekil. Bukan juga Anak Paling Bodoh di Sekolah lagi. Ia lulusan Universitas Tokyo, dan jabatannya di kantor sekarang lebih tinggi dari Kousuke. Ia membaca dokumen yang berisi penuh angka dan grafik dengan tenang tanpa perlu merasa otaknya mendidih seperti ketika menyelesaikan soal matematika tingkat sekolah dasar seperti dulu.

Mereka memulai hubungan yang serius sejak saat itu. Kousuke sering datang ke kantor Mao dan mengajak wanita itu makan siang, atau menonton bioskop bersama pada akhir pekan, dan kegiatan-kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih normal pada umumnya.

Sekalipun sudah berubah jauh dari keadaannya ketika SMP dulu, Mao tetap bersikap angin-anginan, manja dan agak egois seperti dulu. Sementara Kousuke adalah laki-laki biasa yang hidupnya lurus-lurus saja. Lulus dari universitas biasa, dengan nilai biasa, kemudian bekerja di perusahaan biasa dengan gaji yang biasa pula.

Mereka menikah tiga bulan setelahnya. Memang masih terlalu cepat untuk memulai hubungan seserius itu, sebenarnya. Namun keduanya memutuskan hal itu tanpa ragu. Orangtua Kousuke terkesan dengan Mao, Ibunya bahkan masih ingat kalau gadis itu adalah teman SMP Kousuke dulu. Sementara Orangtua Mao tak menyetujui hubungan mereka, tapi akhirnya mereka nekat melanjutkan hubungan itu karena Mao yang meminta, walaupun awalnya Kousuke ragu-ragu.

Mereka tinggal disebuah apartemen murah yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempat kerja. Namun rumah kecil itu terasa nyaman walaupun tidak mewah. Hanya ada perabotan seadanya, dan satu kamar tidur yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang besar untuk mereka berdua. Kousuke bertugas membereskan rumah dan Mao yang memasak serta melakukan pekerjaan lain.

Banyak orang yang meragukan mereka, namun keduanya tak apa-apa. Terbangun di pagi hari dan melihat wajah satu sama lain. Kemudian tidur di malam hari dalam naungan satu atap yang sama. Mereka tak butuh apa-apa lagi dan sudah merasa cukup dengan kehidupannya yang sederhana kini.

Di akhir pekan, terkadang mereka pergi jalan-jalan keluar. Namun lebih sering dihabiskan di rumah setelah sibuk bekerja sepanjang minggu.

Musim gugur di usia Kousuke yang ke-26 saat ia merasakan sepasang lengan istrinya memeluk manja dari belakang, sambil membawakan satu cangkir teh manis yang hangat. Matahari bersinar lembut walaupun tak terasa panas, daun pohon sakura didepan apartemen mulai berguguran dengan indah. Lagu Wouldn't It Be Nice milik Beach Boys mengalun dari stereo di ruang tengah.

"Aku akan menemani Kousuke sampai kapanpun."

Mereka akan menjadi tua bersama-sama, dan mereka akan sangat-sangat bahagia.

xxx

"Aku pergi mengambil koran."

Mao berkata ia akan kembali, namun itu adalah saat terakhir Kousuke melihatnya setelah dua tahun mereka menikah.

Sejak pagi itu, Mao tak pernah kembali, dan Kousuke tak tahu harus mencari istrinya kemana.

Ia bahkan tak sanggup berangkat bekerja dan tak lagi peduli pada ancaman atasannya bahwa ia akan dipecat jika terus seperti itu.

Kousuke pergi mencari Mao setiap hari.

Ia bahkan belum membeli ikan baru untuk aquarium mereka setelah Brian—ikan mas yang lama—hilang beberapa hari lalu dan Mao meminta ikan mas baru.

"Kami tidak punya karyawan bernama Watarai Mao."

Itu yang dikatakan resepsionis saat Kousuke tiba disana. Padahal sebelumnya gadis itu berteman baik dengan istrinya dan sekarang pura-pura tidak mengenal?

"Dia istri saya dan bekerja di bagian humas. Anda mencoba pura-pura lupa karena dia menghilang, begitu?!"

"Tidak, pak. Kami benar-benar tak memiliki karyawan bernama Watarai Mao."

Orang itu memberikan reaksi yang sama seperti orang-orang yang ditanyai Kousuke beberapa hari belakangan. Tak satupun mengenal Watarai Mao dan itu membingungkannya. Bos perusahaan, rekan kerja, tetangga sebelah, teman kuliahnya, semua orang berkata bahwa mereka tak mengenal seseorang bernama Watarai Mao. Hal ini membuat Kousuke merasa semakin depresi dan putus asa. Dia kehilangan seorang istri yang setiap hari ada bersamanya secepat itu, tanpa kabar yang jelas dan tak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi.

"Mao? seperti nama kucing peliharaan kami."

Begitu reaksi mertuanya saat ia bertanya ke kediaman mereka. Reaksi ini yang paling aneh menurut Kousuke. Namun seperti apapun ia bersikeras, pasangan berusia 70 tahunan itu berkata tak memiliki anak bernama Watarai Mao. Hei, orangtua seperti apa yang tega melupakan anak mereka sendiri? Ataukah pasangan suami-istri ini begitu depresi karena kehilangan anak mereka dan membeli seekor kucing lalu menamainya Mao?

"Mao memang sudah kami anggap seperti anak kami sendiri."

Kemudian seekor kucing berbulu hitam-putih mengejarnya saat ia berjalan pergi dari rumah mertuanya itu. Seperti ingin mencari perhatian, ia menggosokkan tubuhnya ke kaki Kousuke dengan manja. Di leher kucing itu terdapat kalung bertuliskan namanya, Mao.

Gadis kecil yang berjalan sendirian dalam keadaan telanjang. Mao yang tak bisa mengingat kehidupan sebelum usianya 13. Ikan mas mereka dalam aquarium yang selalu hilang tanpa sebab.

Kucing punya sembilan nyawa, dan kesembilan nyawa itu tak selalu berwujud sama. Kousuke pernah membaca kalimat itu dalam sebuah buku di rak buku kamar mereka. Namun selama ini ia menganggapnya cuma legenda. Ia belum pernah melihat kejadian seperti itu dengan matanya sendiri, jadi ia tak akan percaya.

Kini, potongan fakta-fakta kecil itu memenuhi kepalanya. Membuatnya tak lagi punya alasan untuk berkata jika ia tidak percaya.

"Jadi, Mao itu yang keberapa?" ucapnya. Seulas senyum terlengkung diwajahnya yang lelah.

"Kedua," suara lembut khas istrinya terdengar oleh telinga Kousuke. Membuatnya terkejut dan tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Suara itu terdengar dari belakang. Namun ketika Kousuke menoleh, ia hanya mendapati kucing berbulu hitam-putih itu disana. Didepannya berguguran bunga dari pohon sakura di pinggir jalan tempat mereka berdiri, lalu kucing itu maju selangkah dan menginjaknya. Kousuke tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Kamu yang makan Brian, kan?"

"Meong..."

Nyawa ketiga itu mengeong. Kemudian kembali bersikap manja pada Kousuke. Membuat laki-laki itu kini menggendongnya dan mengelus bulu lembutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

_"Aku ingin menemani Kousuke sampai kapanpun."_

Mao pernah berkata seperti itu, dan Kousuke mengerti. Mao benar-benar akan melakukan apa yang sudah ia katakan.

Musim gugur di usianya yang ke-28 ketika Okuda Kousuke kehilangan sosok wanita bernama Watarai Mao yang selama ini selalu mengisi hari-harinya.

Setidaknya, kini dia punya seekor kucing manis yang akan menemaninya di apartemen kecil mereka yang sekarang sepi.

xxx

Pukul delapan malam.

"Aku senang sekali Okuda-san mengajakku makan malam di apartemennya," ucap gadis itu. Seulas senyum ramah kemudian terkembang di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Tidak apa-apa? Aku kira kau akan lebih senang jika kita makan di restoran mewah. Kebanyakan perempuan seperti itu," tanggap seorang laki-laki dari arah dapur, tangannya masih sibuk mengambil piring-piring dari rak. Seorang gadis yang berbicara barusan sedang berdiri disampingnya dan membantu persiapan makan malam mereka.

"Tidak. Aku lebih senang seperti ini, lagipula aku ingin sekali mencoba masakan Okuda-san. Kau bilang kau sangat jago memasak, ya kan?"

Kousuke hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Apa istrimu dulu yang mengajari?" tanya perempuan itu tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa cemburu dalam nada suaranya, Kousuke mengangguk pelan.

"Pasti rasanya enak sekali. Hei, apakah dia yang ada di foto itu? Dia cantik sekali! Aku jadi iri dibuatnya," ucap wanita itu lagi sambil menunjuk pada salah satu pajangan foto yang tergantung di ruang tengah. Pajangan yang paling besar dan mencolok di dinding rumah yang sepi itu.

Di foto itu, Kousuke dan Mao berdiri bersebelahan. Keduanya tersenyum dan ia menggenggam tangan istrinya itu. Cincin berwarna silver melingkar di jari manis keduanya.

Kousuke menyayangi Mao. Lebih daripada apapun, lebih daripada siapapun, tak peduli sampai kapanpun.

Sekalipun ia sudah menemukan cinta yang baru setelah kepergian wanita itu, ia tak akan melupakan waktu-waktu yang sudah mereka lalui sejak dulu.

Pernikahan mereka memang begitu singkat, namun Kousuke tak pernah menyesal pernah mencintai seorang wanita seperti Watarai Mao.

Kousuke duduk di meja makan, kemudian menata piring untuk dua orang. Wanita yang jadi tamunya amenyisakan sedikit makanan dalam sebuah piring kecil lalu meletakkannya di pojok ruang makan.

"Mao-chan daritadi tidur terus, sepertinya."

"Ya. Tapi tadi dia bangun sebentar dan menyambutku waktu kita datang."

Kucing manis berbulu hitam-putih itu sedang bergelung malas di pojok ruang makan. Matanya terpejam dan mukanya yang lucu terlihat begitu tenang. Tubuhnya digulung dengan sangat menggemaskan, angin musim gugur kali itu memang begitu dingin.

-fin-


End file.
